Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a touch-calibration method for a clamshell electronic device, and in particular to an automatic touch-calibration method for the clamshell electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as a simple phone call, social network interaction, or commercial transactions. Therefore, mobile devices have become one of the necessities in people's lives.
Most of the current handheld devices include a touch module arranged to provide users with a method for inputting signals. The accuracy of the touch screen has become an important issue. It may cause inconvenience if users cannot precisely select on object through the touch screen.